It Made Them Strong
by The Little Scorpion
Summary: The Horrors of Azkaban.


Bellatrix's hands were tied over her head to the metal ring on the wall behind her, there were fresh bruises and dried blood on her wrists where the ropes had cut into the already sore skin from the iron shackles she was normally forced to wear.

They'd learned the hard way the wardens, they'd learned she'd use those shackles as a weapon and she'd cracked the skull of one their comrades a few weeks ago by smashing the heavy metal into the side of his head, so now, when they wanted to fuck her, they tried her with ropes instead yet she still fought, though it was futile and they beat her worse for it.

Blood trickled from her lip where she sported a deep cut and tears were still leaking from her hallow blue eyes, her body was aching, sore between her legs, she was sticky with their seed, over her thighs, her lower stomach where they'd lifted her uniform up over her hips, she felt sick, degraded, tainted. She'd lost count how many times they'd forced themselves on her in the six months she'd been in the stone cell and Bellatrix remembered each and every time. Remembered the sneers, the grunts, the feeling of them forcing her legs open and thrusting inside her, laughing at her, biting into her neck, calling her a whore. Her legs had given out on her, she was practically hanging from her wrists, tears still falling and their seamen still running down her thighs.

"What's that matter, poppet, don't you like my cock?" the warden said with leering smirk, his hand tangling into her hair and pulling her head back to look at her, "come on, little whore, I heard you moaning, felt you cum around my cock."

Bellatrix tried to pull her head away and was rewarded with a harsh slap across the face making her gasp and her head to snap to the side, but she didn't cry out, wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Bring him in." the warden said with a wide grin and Bella swallowed the lump in her throat, readying herself for whatever was coming, she had her head turned from the door, her breathing was shaking and she wanted to beg 'no more, please stop it hurts' but she sucked in a dry sob and waited for the next brute to lay hands on her.

"Bella.."

Bellatrix's breath caught, her heart stopped and she felt her eyes fill with tears, that voice, she knew that voice. Slowly she looked to the sound and there he was, standing there in his prison uniform, his hands bound, four wardens flanking him. He'd lost weight, his beard had grown but it was him. Rodolphus.

At first she didn't move and neither did he, they stared at one another both thinking it was some sort of dream and they'd wake up any moment each longing for the other but as the moments ticked passed, Rodolphus struggled against the bonds that held him to get to his wife and they let him go, watching with twisted smiles as he ran to her and she struggled to free her hands which he did for her, gently unwrapping the cruelly tight ropes and freeing her from her bondage. She fell into his arms, clutching at him and burying herself into his chest.

"My Bella, my little scorpion, my beautiful Bella." He mumbled the words into her hair, arms wrapped tightly around her body, she was so thin he felt his heart break as he ran his hands over her and felt her bones though the thin material of the uniform she was forced to wear. He could smell them on her, knew what they'd been doing to her, they'd raped her many times in front of him, and he could hear it sometimes from down the hall in his own cell, hear them mocking her, her hear crying, it filled him with both heart break and rage that he could do nothing to stop them, so now he just held her, comforted her, told her he loved her and that she was so brave.

She had her fingers buried into anything she could reach, her head on his chest, she was sobbing openly now, forgetting they had a laughing audience and not caring, it was the first time he'd held her since their arrest and she felt herself melting into him.. but then he was gone.

They were pulling him one way and her the other, breaking them apart and she sobbed louder, trying to reach for him as he fought and cursed them all to the seven hells, all the while they laughed, beating at him with their whips but still he was proving a match for them. It was only when the warden with the scar brought his whip down across her back so hard the sound echoed off the stones walls and let out a screech of pain and dropped to her knees at the second blow, "Keep it up 102, and I'll snap her pretty little neck." The scar faced warden said with a wide grin, his hand in her hair, holding her so tight she couldn't move did Rodolphus stop struggling. "that's right, big bad death eater is smitten for his whore of a wife, did you know she cums for me, yeah, all the time, loves my cock, begs for it.. isn't that right, poppet?" He shook her and Bella winced in pain but make no noise, and Rodolphus growled out a warning but he was still now, not wanting them to hurt her.

Their eyes met as he was dragged out of the door and she was thrown to the side with such force she hit the wall and all she could hear was their echoing voices down the hall mocking him for his love for her, but what they didn't understand was his love for them and hers for him, didn't make them weak, it made them strong.


End file.
